Sonic and The Great War
by KiritoxAsuna2002
Summary: Sonic and Tails have to go to ponyville to help fight in the great war. Will they survive? RATED M FOR SEX


one day sonic was walking down the road with his best friend tails when all of the sudden a portal from portal 2 opened up [because its my favorite game and if you don't like it than your gay lolz] anyways narutasha came out [she's my naruto fan character] and she said that there was trouble going on in ponyville and they needed their help.

Now in ponyville Sonic eats his mario star and and becomes Sonic unleashed {which is my second favorite game} Suddenly Yugi Motou appears and says "It's time du-du-du-duel!" then Mario comes out of the sewer pipe with yoshi and says "comrade! I will proctect, da!". Yugi uses his card Death Gun "You think Death Gun can stop my signature move" Says mario as he smirks, Captain Price then shouts "Mario use Mega Punch!" it was super effective. Yugi now laugphing "You think Mega Punch is enough to stop Death Gun! Allow me to show you true power! Death Gun use Desert Eagle!" The attack was super effective. Mario now bleeding out on the ground and he died beavely. "Haha it is done! Now I will help you Sonic and crew." Yugi now joining Sonic on his quest to protect ponyville.

During this high excitement duel Tails spots something in the distant "Oh no it can't be" says Narutasha. It's Pokimashu from Digimond. Sonic killed him with a sniper rifle 360 noscope. The war of the century was about to begin little did Captain Price know that by 360 noscoping Pokimashu he summoned a dark force from Brazil, Shadow The Hedgeghog! "Sorry, but my guns are more powerful then even Narutashas shadow clone jutsu!" Yugi then uses his most powerful of cards, Darth Maul"Darth Maul, I choose you" Shadow laughs "You think Darth Maul

can stop me!" Shadow then pulls out his most powerful card, Kirata of Gale Gun Online. Shadow now without a Digimond now has to use his last option. "so it comes down to this...dragonite, i chose you!" shadow sent out dragonite to fight kirata! But kirata didn't want to fight. she had other things in mind.

kirata yells "I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS, I have to have sex with my girlfriend narutasha! [IVE SEEN PORN BEFORE I KNOW HOW THIS WORKS] all of a sudden narutasha and

kirata are engayged in super hott sex! kirata starts licking narutasha's vajayjay and narutasha starts to use her sexy jutsu. at that mroment kirata realized that it was working and she stared to moan!oh oh oh yea it was so fricking hot. (i have a boner right now and yeah i know what that is) anyway it was super hot because they boath started licking eachother's boobis and started moaning. Oh yeah please give me more said kirata oh yeah i will said narutasha. All of a sudden she brings out a doublesided dildo and they started sticking it in their vajayjays and then they started to orgasm and it was super hot.

all of a sudden, eggman showed up! "hello shadow. remember me?" shadow then turned around and fired an rocket launcher! eggman says "u will never beat me u crap, i will beat ur dang ass!" "not on my watch!" says shadow the evil demon! eggman shots an rpg at shado's face! shadow just doges it! "crap" says Eggman. "I have no choice but to send out dark fader to finish you off! "i've got this" said rainbow dash and she zoomed in and started fighting dark fader. but dark fader used his lightsaber to stab rainbow dash in the heart! "Noooooo!" said applejack. "You monster! you killed her! I will avenge her death! Kami hami ha!" She turned went super saiyan and killed dark fader.

Eggman was shocked. no one had ever killed dark fader before. well then, i'll just have to use my ultimate attack! behold theeggnuke! A nuke silo emerged out of the ground and eggman was about to launch it but then duke nukem showed up and he kicked eggman in the balls! "No need to thank me" said duke to sonic "ill be on my wauy now remember to kick ass and chew bubblegum!" and then a flying limo showed up abd it took duke away. but eggman got up.

"now I have you you pesky hedgehog!" and he shot a feminization ray at sonic! Sonic then got boobs and was super sexy and turned into sasha [my fan character] then eggman started to beat up sonic, or should i say, sasha!

But then, I showed up! that';s right, me! THE AUTHOR! "How dare you beat the love of my life! I then pulled out an rpg [my weapon of choice in cod] and killed eggman! "that'll teach him for messing with MY girlfriend! But then shadow showed up! "So Jeremy" he said "we meet again" "so we do" i said. "I'll show you who's boss!" Shadow than pulled out a gremade launcher while I pulled out my rpg shadow shot some grenades but i dodged them all and then i fired my rpg but i missed...

"your too slow!" said shadow!

but all of a sudden a sound coming from the east was playing and everyone stopped fighting. "What is this amazing sound?" Said Sasha. It was my favorite band, Skrillex! "No one can stop our magical Dubstep!" Shouted Skrillex. "No It can not be! I thought I killed you all!" Said Shadow. "Shadow, you couldn't of forgot that our wubs contain unexplainable magical powers."

An even greater war was about to begin, but for now this episode is over tell me what you think! To be continued.


End file.
